


The maternal instinct

by tardissrvhobbit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardissrvhobbit/pseuds/tardissrvhobbit





	The maternal instinct

You walk in front of a window

Sunbeams shine in front of your face

I take one look at you

And my worries disappear without a trace

where can I go when I'm down and out

I always run to you

all my worries and all my fears

disappear without a trace


End file.
